


Sorry we kinda killed your brothers?

by Morganicorganic112



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganicorganic112/pseuds/Morganicorganic112
Summary: Basically some one shots between Zane and the old VH about the deaths of his brothers and him not really giving a damn. First try at this let's hope I don't fail





	1. Captain

Maya

When Zane decided to retire back to Pandora, back to the place both his brothers had been killed. He knew there was a chance that he would meet the Vault Hunters who killed them both. When he met Maya down on Athenas, he was not surprised to hear this was one of the people who killed Captain (and yes Zane understands he got very lucky when he got the name Zane whilst his brothers got the names Baron and Captain). He wasn't exactly expecting an apology though. 

They had just finished off the last of the Heavy pyro soldiers and catching their breath (well Zane was, running takes more of a toll these days) when Zane heard her say "I'm sorry". 

"I'm sorry darlin'what are ya sorry for? You're doing a fine arse job keeping my behind alive" he questioned, eyebrows raised. She turned to face him properly, "I'm sorry for killing your brother back on Pandora." OK so this was unexpected. 

She actually sounded remorseful about it, despite it being years in the past. Chuckling Zane replied "Love don't worry about it, I'm well aware that both of my brothers became twats, Captain more than Baron. They deserved what they got, even if I am perhaps a little bit sad I never got to say goodbye to them" Maya looking at him in shock and then her shoulders slumped a small amount in relief."Girlie don't worry yerself about it, I got over it long ago" he shrugged as they continued to walk toward their destination. 

Smiling they continued their trek onward until Maya came to a stop once more. "Wait your brothers names are actually Baron and Captain? And somehow you got a normal name? Wow" she looked back at Zane who wore a shit-eating grin. "Yup I got it all, the normal name, the looks, the smarts, and apparently the sanity of the family!" causing Maya to laugh at the pure dumbness of Zane's siblings names. "Now then where to? As much as I would love to admire this place I can see more troops dropping ahead of us" Zane nodded towards the Maliwan drop ships coming around the corner.


	2. Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this was meant to be more light but kinda didn't..end that way? Hope it is enjoyable!  
Ps how does one write Fl4k as a character? Idk so I tried and I apologise if I fail.

Zane couldn't remember the last time he'd had a normal conversation with either of his brothers, whilst Baron had retained most of his sanity and could hold a semi-normal conversation.Well..Captain could no longer string together a sentence that didn't include the torture of some poor schmuck (said schmuck normally being a claptrap model).

That doesn't mean he hated his brothers, nor did they hate him (he hoped) in fact they used to have full echo conversations about what they were doing. Who Zane was killing for, how being bandit leader was going for Captain and how well adapting to Pandora was going for Baron (he had been a prison Warden for DAHL before their abandonment). But that didn't mean he would forget about their actions, it just meant that when he heard the news of their deaths he was no longer surprised.

OK so he was a little surprised that Baron somehow had a bloody vault key fragment but out of the three of them he'd always been the jammiest bugger.

It wasn't something he brought up in conversation all that much though, so when they were all drinking in Moxxi's bar and the more experienced Vault Hunters were regaling the newer quartet with stories of their original quest for a vault on Pandora Zane wasn't all that surprised to hear his brother come up.

"So Tannis had told us where the final piece of the Vault key was, and it was in the hands of one Baron Flynt, who had also kicked her dog apparently. Which was all we needed to hear to know he needed and ass-kicking" spoke Lilith from her corner of the booth they'd taken over. 

Beside her was Amara and Moze with Mordecai at the end on a stool, which left Zane smooshed across from Lilith with Fl4k beside him and Brick opposite Moze. Zane had accepted that he would be uncomfortable for the evening as soon as he sat down, he could always swap spots with his digi-Clone if he wished.

"Yeah! Why would someone ever kick a poor little puppy?" shouted Brick slamming a fist against the table, making everyones drinks jump. To which Mordecai just patted him on the back "someone messed up that's who" he agreed which calmed the big guy down. Even as Zane spoke up "Well maybe the poor bugger was afraid of dogs or something, traumatised as a lad" and instantly he felt all eyes focus on him and sighed as he sipped his pint.

"Que? What do you mean?" Mordecai questioned, even as Fl4k answered before Zane could reply. "Well this...mans name was Baron FLYNT correct? And Zane's last name is Flynt too, unless it is a bizarre coincidence they have the same last name."   
At this everyone but face-palmed as they hadn't realised the coincidence, Zane wouldn't blame them, he turned out a lot differently to his brothers after all. 

"I...am so sorry Zane, if we'd known" Lilith began but Zane held his hand up to stop her. "Lass I know that my brothers were not the best of people but please don't insult him infront of me. He is afraid of my thing vaguely canine related after he got dragged away from our home by a pack of skags when we were just wee little lads. It isn't a free pass, but after DAHL abandoned him and his crew he..had to adapt to Pandora if he wanted to survive. He knew it was changing him, it was one of the last times we spoke he talked about not being himself anymore, that he was losing himself to the 'Pandora crazy' and after that I only heard about his death."

Moze looked at Zane in understanding, knowing what it was like to work for corrupt corporations. Amara looking like she wanted to break something or someone DAHL related and Fl4k well..he looked almost pensive about Zane's loss.   
Lilith, Mordecai and Brick shared a glance with each other and nodded, "We aren't sorry for killing your Brother, but we are sorry for the loss, I know you lost your other Brother as well but if you ever need a favour know that you can cash it in with either of us as a way of apology" Lilith spoke, and looking into her eyes and that of the other two Zane only saw honesty. 

"Thank ye for the offer but I'll have to decline, I reckon I'll do alright with this lot" he waved toward Fl4k, Moze and Amara, each of which gave him a thumbs up to back up his statement.   
"Now enough with all the sorrowful stuff, let's see who can hold the most liqour!" the old man cheered and quickly downed the rest of his lager(or is Zane more of a beer type?)


End file.
